ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Solo Guide
Advantages and Disadvantages There are two main advantages to soloing worms. #Great EXP. You can take T, VT, or even IT with little to no problem, and if it gets ugly you can just run away. #*Solo exp can go upwards of 3-4k per hour. #*Soloing with a PL to heal can net upwards of 6k per hour. #*With Utsusemi and Bloody Bolts, one can solo in the past for over 6k per hour easily at the expense of ton of arrows and bolts. #There is no need to depend on groups, as they will just slow you down. The one major disadvantage is that it can cost quite a bit in arrows and other support items. Levels Levels 1-10 *Newbie areas just outside of the home cities (Gustaberg, Sarutabaruta, Ronfaure) **Kill Easy Prey or Decent Challenge and concentrate on Worms. Levels 10-16 *Worms in La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands. **Sheep are ok, but can be more difficult. *Carrion Worm in East Ronfaure (S) are a great mob to level on here as well and last till at least level 16. The idea here is to mass kill Even Matches to Toughs at 10-12, then keep killing DC's and EP's with zero down time. There are 15-20 spawn sights near the gates. The presence of 2 Pixie's really helps. Run by the Pixie for free Cure II's and III's. Can consistently maintain 4-5k/hour until level 16. I found it was of great help to keep Widescan tracking my local Pixie at all times, that way I could know exactly where she was and seek her out if she was close.--Maerina 08:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) *Alternate camp site in North Gustaberg (S) also work just as well. But instead of Carrion Worm, you will be looking for Tunnel Worm there. They are just outside of the gate. A Pixie is usually too far away from here but you can just run away from the worms if you get into trouble. Note, nothing will aggro you here. Levels 14-19 *Maze Makers in Maze of Shakhrami. **At 14, take the easier ones. Higher Level worms can be harder to hit at this level. * At level 16, a sub job switch to Blue Mage can lower down time, cut damage down with spells like Metallic Body and Cocoon. * For alternate site, from 16 on until 22, you can also try Stone Eater in North Gustaberg (S) (E-11) to (E-9). There are 2-3 worms usually on the north part of the campaign tower, just along the path. Use the Campaign Arbiter to teleport you near this camp. For people in Bastok Markets (S), Narkissa, C.A. in located at (E-8) where the AH would be. ** I tried this camp at 16,17, and 18. Even at 18, the worms hurt too much. When the worms cast Stone / Rasp / Bind, they're easy. However, they also cast Stonega, which takes away 80hp per cast. 3 Stonega's and it's time for a free Warp. Note: If you wander towards the middle of (E-11) there is a Goblin that will aggro you. He can be avoided if you keep an attentive eye on him, but he will kill you in 1-2 hits. (He did 252dmg to my 17RNG/WHM with his Ranged Attack) 04:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Levels 18-24(25) *Land Worms in Korroloka Tunnel. **Recommended to do worms only, and look out for links. * At level 24 Utsusemi becomes available with the Ninja subjob. **This is extremely useful for soloing as it will absorb nearly all spells cast on you by the worms. *Due to the soloing capabilities of many jobs like SMN, PUP and DNC, competition for mobs might be heavy. With the the introduction of level snyc, low-level parties are seen camping in these areas too. Levels 25-30 *Back to Maze of Shakhrami for Abyss Worms. **These should bring you close to 30. **Abyss Worms are aggressive, located deeper inside Maze of Shakhrami, and generally surrounded by other aggressive mobs such as Wights and Scorpions. They will now cast Stone II as well which can inflict reasonable damage if it lands. **Silent Oils, Prism Powders, and HP Recovery items are highly recommended if soloing without the aid of a PL. Levels 30-35 *Rock Eater in North Gustaberg (S) along the road from (H-7) to (I-5). Again, nothing here will aggro you once you are here except there are Goblins at the northern part of (I-5)and Quadavs at (H-7) that you would want to be careful of. Also, on your way out to camp, if it is night time, Undead will spawn there but nothing that you cannot run around from. **Before you start, you may want to have a Pixie tracked in your Widescan so you can find it to heal up back from yellow or red. **With Utsusemi and Bloody Bolts and a wandering Pixie, there should be almost zero down time at all. Make sure you bring enough Bolts and Arrows as well as level appropriate new Bows. Also, bring 1-2 stacks of Fire Crystal to turn all the ores into ingot to save space. **If you don't want to spend all that money on Utsusemi and Bloody Bolts, you could always level Dancer. Yeah, that's right, /DNC works even on RNG. The Drain Samba won't do much for you, but you should easily get way more TP than needed to heal yourself back up after each worm, with the heal dance you get at 15DNC. **At Lvl.32 you could sub White Mage and use Silence. As a Taru with capped enfeebling (no merits), I was able to silence rather reliably. With refresh and regen from sigil, you can solo without ever having to rest (Barstonra and Divine Seal every 10 minutes make soloing here a breeze). -- Boogers on Hades Tips *Get Signet. With the new bonuses your healing time will be reduced significantly. *Every 2 hours go find a tougher mob and Eagle Eye Shot it if you like. *Until you get Ranged Accuracy+ rings/earrings, use earrings that give you + for resistance against worm spells. *Try to stand in the "sweet spot" while shooting. chart on the [[distance] page] *Upgrade your equipment as it becomes available. *Keep 1 or 2 potions on hand in case you get bound. */check your worms before you engage. Be sure not to bite off more than you can chew. *Always keep in mind that it is OK to run if you need to. Dying is a lot of unnecessary downtime. *Most importantly, be aware of your surroundings, as all Rangers should. Some worms pop in groups, and linking all of them at once can cause you some major pain. *Get Sigil if you are going to solo in the past. Sigil is great since you can have Regen, Refresh and Extended Meal Duration on it. Refresh is especially helpfully when you are subbing WHM or BLU. (Dreamin 21:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) *I don't know if this is common knowledge, but you can use the in-game radar to minimize the amount of times the worms hit you with any spell. I will assume you are using a great or long bow, and not the smaller bows. The idea is to stand at max distance (the worm will barely appear pink on the in-game radar) and simply move out of range as soon as it starts casting a spell. The tradeoff is that you will deal slightly less damage, you will be out of range for any weaponskills, and that you will likely not hit higher chains as you avoid being cast on. The upside is that you can sub pretty much anything you want once you become familiar with spellcasting delay and the range of the worms. Equipment Ammunition *Marksmanship and Archery Food Depending on your server's food market you may have different options available. *Levels 1-10: Roast Pipira, Rarab Meatball *Levels 11-25: Mutton Tortilla, Blackened Frog, Navarin *Levels 26-50: Dhalmel Stew, Dhalmel Pie, Rice Dumpling *Levels 1-40ish : Flounder Meuniere has the best Ranged Attack, Ranged Accuracy stats until Sushi gives solid boosts to both :Author's Note: In my experience on Midgard much of the above food is not readily available save for Rice Dumplings which is what I used for the majority of my levelling. Alternative Food: *Levels 1-20: Sausage - available from NPC in Bastok Dreamin 22:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC) *Levels 20-35: Rice Dumpling Alternative alternative food: *Pot-au-feu provides solid boosts to both RAcc and RAtt. The exact percentages are unknown, but the fact it boosts both of the important stats (boosts to AGI and STR are just gravy) make it a solid choice once you move on from the +30% attack baby food that caps at a bonus of 15 attack. Author's Note *Guide originally from Allakhazam Ranger Forum, edited for spelling, grammar, clarity, etc. as well as formatted. Feel free to exercise your Wiki powers and edit this article if you have something to add. *Food list adapted from Spielman's Mog. 18:42, 11 August 2007 (CDT)